


And So The Hunter Fell.

by Party_Barnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_Barnes/pseuds/Party_Barnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a silly argument, Dean and Cas hadn't spoken for weeks. Cas continued to do what Dean asked of him whilst they were still on good terms, but now he's fallen from Grace and Dean needs his forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So The Hunter Fell.

It had been a few weeks since Cas became human and he was struggling to adapt to human life. He had moved into an apartment that Sam rented for him - he didn't want to intrude on their lives at the bunker. He wanted to do this by himself. There wasn't a lot that he couldn't do, he could make sandwiches, he could turn on the shower and he was getting the hang of going to the toilet regularly. It was all so strange for him, having to learn everything humans would learn as infants. 

Sam had taken a few books over to the apartment so that Cas had something to do, but Cas insisted on reading up on cases and being the 'go-to-guy' like Bobby was. He hadn't spoken to Dean in a while, they hadn't ended on the best terms. The argument seemed silly to both of them, but neither of them wanted to admit it. 

"God dammit Dean. I can see how much you miss him, get your ass over there!" Sam would spend most of his days yelling at Dean to go and see Cas, and all he would get in return were grunts and a bunch of "fuck off Sammy"'s. It was hard for Dean too. He felt as though it was his fault Cas had fallen, after all, it was him who sent him on a mission in heaven to find out their secret agendas. It wasn't long before Dean got sick of Sam's jibber jabber about ancient mythology and went for a drive.

Of course, it was outside of Castiel's little apartment in the city where he parked the Impala and slammed his head a few times into the back of the seat. 

"Come on Dean. Just go in." He said out loud to himself. After reaching for the door handle 3 times, he finally forced himself out of the comfort of his car. Dean tapped his heavy biker boots on the curb a few times before shoving his hands in his pockets and pushing through the door to the apartment building with his shoulder. Cas's apartment was on the third floor, so Dean had three sets of stairs to climb and all of that time to change his mind and run back out to the Impala. But instead of giving into the aching urge to jump down the entire flight of stairs and drive right off of a bridge, he punched the door of apartment 3b with the side of his fist and took a deep breath. 

"Dean." Cas choked when he pulled the door open. He was wearing the AC/DC t-shirt that Dean had given him the first time they 'spent the night' together. Dean shoved his hands back into his pockets and toed the ground with his boot. 

"You gonna just leave me out here?" Dean grunted after a few minutes of awkward, silent stares. Cas pulled the door back and gestured Dean into the apartment. It had been days since he had done any cleaning and there were sandwich plates piled up in the sink. "I think we need to talk." Dean said as he scanned the empty pb&j jars scattering the counter. 

"Yes Dean, I think so too." Cas began clearing a bunch of books off the sofa and gestured to Dean to sit down, an offer he refused. Instead, Dean began pacing the apartment trying to think of ways to put his feelings into words. "Dean I -" Cas began but was coldly interrupted.

"I'm sorry." Dean blurted out his apology without any time to take it back. "I'm sorry I sent you to heaven, I'm sorry I didn't respect your choices, I'm sorry I got mad at you. I'm sorry okay?" He was shouting now and throwing his arms all over the place. Cas edged away from the sofa and closer to Dean who retreated so far back he almost landed in the bathroom. "Cas, I didn't mean any of it. I was just being the dick that I am."

"Dean, you aren't ... You aren't a dick." Cas tried to approach Dean again who just batted away his attempt at a caring embrace. 

"I am a dick. It's my fault you fell, I know that. But it's also my fault that I fell. Because I did, and now I can't get out of it and it hurts." His eyes began to well up slightly as he forced the words up his throat. It had been so long since he had opened up to anyone about what he was feeling, and Dean was feeling the aches of what came because of it. 

"I don't understand, I fell. I fell because of me and my choices, you didn't fall, you aren't an angel." Cas was way too confused at Dean's rant. It was still hard for him to understand human conversations. 

"I did fall, Cas. I fell for you. So fuck me if I'm mad but it's your fault I'm in this mess, it's your fault that I fell in love and it's your fault that my life has gone to shit because all I can think about is saving your sorry ass." His voice broke and a single tear dropped from beneath his eyelid, landing straight on the cold tile of the bathroom floor. 

"You love me?" It was clear that Cas had been dismissing the entire rant, only trying to understand the few things that confused him. 

"Yes. Did I not just say that!?" Dean yelled, making Cas jump. 

"I - I thought we were just 'fooling around'. That's what you said, you said it didn't mean anything, you said -" 

"Forget what I said. Forget what I said and ... And forgive me?" Dean brought his hand up to his eyes and pressed his thumb and forefinger into them to prevent any more tears from escaping. It was then, when the feeling of Castiel's hands on his cheeks sent those familiar goosebumps shooting up his arms, it was then that Dean realised his stupidity. Of course Cas forgave him, Cas always forgave him. The gentle brush of their lips together quickly turned into a passionate kiss, passion Dean hadn't felt in a long time. It was heavenly, Dean's personal heaven, all the way up until Cas pulled away and whispered,

"I love you too." 

And Dean knew there was nothing like heaven, this wasn't heaven. This was love. Real love that had consumed him and the shaggy haired mess that was wiping tears from his cheeks. The hunter had fallen further than anyone could fall. He had fallen for the fallen angel.


End file.
